Kasahara Momona
|caption = Kasahara Momona promoting "Umaku Ienai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = 5th Generation |join = July 16, 2016 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 24th Generation |join1 = April 2015 |left1 = July 16, 2016 |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei |blog = }} Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) is the sole fifth generation member of ANGERME, an idol group under Hello! Project. She originally joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei on May 4, 2015, being introduced during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. Biography 2015 On April 1, Kasahara joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki and Okamoto Honoka. 2016 On May 5, she was awarded the public vote for best performance alongside Kiyono Momohime at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ for her performance of Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni. On July 16, during the opening Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concert, it was announced that Kasahara had joined ANGERME as the 5th generation member."アンジュルムに新メンバー“プリプリ桃尻”笠原桃奈" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2016-07-16. According to Wada Ayaka, Kasahara had been participating in lessons with the group since May. On November 15, Kasahara will Celebrate her 13th birthday. The special event is titled ANGERME Kasahara Momona Birthday Event 2016, and it will feature two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Both her parents are 32 years old. She has two younger sisters, one is 11 years old and one is 8 years old. (As of 2016) |-|Education= When Kasahara joined ANGERME, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently in her first year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kasahara Momona has acquired: *'Kanatsu Mizuki:' She is good friends with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kanatsu Mizuki. |-|Nicknames= *'Kassa' (かっさー): Nickname used by members. *'Momokichi' (ももきち): Used by Kanatsu Mizuki. *'Momonya' : Used in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Momo-chan' (ももちゃん): Used by former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Nakano Rion. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 160cm *'Blood Type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2016-07-16: ANGERME member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2015-04-01: Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' **'Deep Pink' (2016-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **'Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015–2016) **ANGERME (2016–) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties: Ballet, acrobatics, swings, dancing *'Hobbies:' Eating sweets, playing games, athletics, dancing, cycling with her family *'Favorite Music Genre:' Classical music *'Favorite Sport:' Ballet *'Motto:' "Isshou kenmei" (一所懸命; As hard as one can) *'Favorite Food:' Peaches, fruit *'Least Favorite Food:' Meat *'Favorite Subjects:' P.E., History *'Favorite Colors:' Purple, pink *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Kimagure Princess" and "Yuugure wa Ameagari" *'Favorite ANGERME Songs:' "Mystery Night!", "Dondengaeshi", "Gashin Shoutan" and "Jitensha Chiririn" *'Favorite ANGERME Member:' Aikawa Maho *'Looks Up To:' Kudo Haruka, Sato Masaki, Michishige Sayumi and Kamei Eri Works TV Programs *2016– The Girls Live Theater *2016 MODE Internet *2015– Hello! Project Station Radio *2016– AS1422 (アンジュルムステーション１４２２) *2016– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Thursdays) Trivia *She thinks she has a strong sense of right and wrong. *She thinks she's a little scatterbrained. *Her charm point is her pale skin. *Her favorite sport is ballet, and as of July 2016 has nine years of experience. *She wants to perform like Kamei Eri. *She is the first member in Hello Pro Kenshuusei to have been born in 2003. *She decided to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves singing and dancing. *She grew to love Hello! Project because of her admiration for Takahashi Ai and the "Platinum Era" of Morning Musume. *She wants to focus on her singing and get better at the songs she has trouble with. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Akiyama Mao. *She previously stated that she wanted to debut in Morning Musume. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream was to debut in Hello! Project and stand on a large stage. *She likes The Beatles (an influence from her parents). *Wada Ayaka thinks that Kasahara Momona's personality which isn't afraid of anything is amazing. *When Wada Ayaka told her she would be joining ANGERME, she thought it was a prank. *When Wada Ayaka asked her which group was her favorite she said Morning Musume, when asked who her second favorite group was, she initially said ANGERME while looking down, but when pressed again she admitted her second favorite group was actually Country Girls. *Kamikokuryo Moe calls Momona's pink image color Peach color. See Also *Gallery:Kasahara Momona *List:Kasahara Momona Discography Featured In *List:Kasahara Momona Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile *Official Blog de:Kasahara Momona es:Kasahara Momona Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Blood Type A Category:Libra Category:2015 Additions Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:ANGERME Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:5th Generation ANGERME